Never Stopped
by horanswhore
Summary: "Do you still love me, Jack?" I asked. "Never stopped," he replied. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: **Swagger oneshot cause I love him. Hopefully you guys like. Read & review, please? ENJOY. Flashbacks are italicized.  


* * *

_"Please, Jack. I can't do this anymore. You're on the road for the entire year and I just can't keep waiting for you to come home when you get the chance. I love you, but I can't do it."_

_ "You think it's hard for you, Ade? It's hard on me, too, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to give up on us!" Jack shouted, taking my hand in his. I took my hands back. There was a real reason why I was doing this, but it just hurt too much to tell him the truth. It was better if I told him that him being gone for so many months at a time was the reason I was breaking up our two year relationship. I loved the man with all my heart, I did, but while he's been on the road, I had fallen for someone else._

_ "I'm sorry, Jack. It's over," I rustled. I got up, grabbed my things, and headed toward the door. He caught my wrist before I could reach it._

_ "If you love me like you claim you do, you wouldn't be leaving me. Why are you doing this to me, to us?"_

_ "I told you, Jack. I can't sit around and wait for you anymore."_

_ The expression on his face brightened up. Like he figured out why the girl he gave his heart to was leaving him. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?"_

_ "I'm so sorry, Jack," I started crying. I told myself I wouldn't, but it was getting hard not to every minute I stayed. "I love you and I always will, but it isn't fair to you." With that, I gave him one last kiss and I left, walking out that door and not looking back once._

I stood in front of the Staples Center, Nikon camera strapped across my body and a poster with the words, "I WANNA SCORE WITH THE CORRE" in my hands. Tonight was the Smackdown show my brother got tickets for for the two of us and the brand my ex-boyfriend happened to be on. I haven't seen Jack in a little over a year except when he appears on my television screen every Friday. I'm not going to lie. I was pretty nervous about tonight because of him. It'll be the first time I see him in months and months and I know he'll see me because I'm sitting in the front row. Whichever way he faces, he'll still catch a glimpse of me. I know it.

"Hey Ade. You ready to go in," my older brother, Tyler asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two of us headed into the arena where a ton of wrestling fans were piling in as well. We easily found our seats once we were in the main arena. This wasn't my first rodeo, I've been to a couple shows before, but every time I went to a show, I'd still get all giddy and excited. It was always a great feeling. Growing up, I watched wrestling. The guys in my family were all fans and I happened to be the only girl to like it. I didn't care if it was scripted, it was still real and exciting. Wrestling is what keeps me bonded to my brother and what I resort to when I'm feeling down.

"So are you going to be alright tonight? You know, cause of _him_?" Tyler wondered.

I giggled. "You could say his name. He isn't Lord Voldemort."

"You said you-know-who's name!" he gasped, joking around.

I pushed him playfully. "I'll be fine. It's been over a year since I've seen him so it'll be a little awkward, but you got these tickets for my birthday and I wasn't going to go just because Jack's on this brand."

"You miss him, Adrienne?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I think about him everyday, how I broke his heart. I can't believe I broke up with him to be with a controlling jerk who barely lasted six months."

"So, why don't you talk to Jack after the show then?" my brother suggested. I looked at him like he was crazy. Like hell I was going to talk to Jack after breaking his heart a year ago. I was pretty sure he had moved on from me and probably didn't ever want to see me again after how I ended things. I honestly didn't blame the guy if he never wanted to see me or speak to me at all. My brother dropped the subject knowing not to put me in a bad mood or else I wouldn't be able to enjoy the show.

The Smackdown show was incredible and exciting. Wade Barrett had noticed my sign and gave me a little smirk and wink when the camera wasn't angled at him. A little bit of me died inside when he did that. What girl wouldn't? He was definitely hot and had gorgeous eyes. Not to mention, he had an accent, a British one. Accents seemed to magnify you're hotness by a thousand. I mean, it's what it does for Wade.

"Hey. I'm just going to use the bathroom. You can wait for me outside the arena," I told Tyler. He nodded his head, taking my sign to hold for me. I was on my way there when I bumped into someone and his phone went flying to the ground. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, picking it up. My eyes grew big when I saw the background picture on the phone. I looked up from it and saw him standing before me. He was now fully clothed and still looked the same as I remembered him. His height stayed the same, his blonde hair was still blonde, and those pretty blue eyes still sparkled as much when he saw me.

"It's alright, Ade," he spoke. "So you, uh, enjoy the show?"

I smiled lightly, not making any eye contact with him. "Course I did. I always do."

"Well, that's good. Oh, and happy early birthday."

"Thanks Jack."

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Jack said he had to go. As he started to walk away, I shouted, "Jack, wait." He stopped in his tracks and I caught up to him. It was now or never. I had to ask him how he felt about me and I had to tell him the same.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. "For what I did to you before?"

Jack shook his head. "I could never hate you, Adrienne."

"Do you miss me?"

"Every single day. You have no idea."

I backed up against the wall and slid to the ground. I heaved out a loud sigh and watched Jack's feet move toward me. He then took a seat next to me on the cold, tiled floor. "I was so stupid to ever let you go, Jack. I should never have. Ryan was a great guy when I met him and when we started hanging out. The beginning of our relationship was great, then as it progressed, I started seeing the nasty side of him. He started becoming controlling and a jerk. I didn't know what else to besides break things off with him. So I did. I think about you every single day, too."

He enlaced his hand through mine, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. "Come to dinner with me as soon as I gather my stuff. Please? You owe me at least that much for ditching me for a loser."

I giggled slightly. "Alright. Well, I have Tyler here with me."

"I'd love to see him, but can we just go to dinner alone?"

I nodded my head and we parted ways for the meantime. He went to go get his things and I went outside to tell Tyler what had just happened. He was sitting on the pavement, playing games on his iPhone. He looked up when he saw me. "Took you long enough," he exclaimed. "What'd you do? Take a shit?" I slapped the back of his head, then helping him up. "I ran into Jack. I kinda told him that missed him and he asked me to go to dinner with him right now," I responded. Tyler's eyes brightened up and he hugged me tightly, spinning me around.

"That's great, baby sister!" he shouted.

"Yeah. Well, we have to see how it goes first."

"Alright. I'm going to head home then. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too, Ty." I watched as he left, then decided on going back inside to find Jack. I wasn't going to wait out in the cold for him. I walked through the hallway trying to find the backstage area, thinking about how I first met Jack. It was nothing really, but I always remembered that day.

_"Adrienne, he keeps looking at you," my best friend, Ashlyn exclaimed. The two of us were sitting at the bar, taking in drinks and spending time together. I haven't seen her in a few months since we went to different colleges so we were just catching up._

_ "I don't care, Ash," I said, trying not to look. I saw him when we walked in. He was with a bunch of his friends, partying it up. He was cute with his backwards hat on his head, his V-neck hugging every part of his muscles, and that smile he had when we made brief eye contact. He was more than cute actually, he was hot._

_ "Well, you might care," Ashlyn started. "He's coming this way."_

_ The expression on my face changed from content to nervous. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I haven't laid eyes on him except once and I tried my hardest to never look at him throughout the night. I succeeded, but now he was making his way toward me and I didn't know how to react._

_ "Ladies," the very tall, muscly guy with a beer in his hand said, smiling from ear to ear._

_ "Hey," Ashlyn spoke first._

_ "Jack," he responded, sticking out his hand._

_ Ashlyn took it, shaking it. "I'm Ashlyn." She paused and looked at me, but my eyes were plastered to the wall. "And this is Adrienne." She grabbed my chin, facing my head toward him. I smiled, slapping away Ashlyn's hand. "Yeah, she doesn't know what personal space means," I sarcastically remarked._

_ "But I do know when I have to pee," she said. "So I'm heading to the bathroom and you two talk."_

_ I glared at her as she walked away. Jack had taken her seat and most likely saw the look on my face. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "Uh, no. I'm sorry," I apologized. "She's just giving me a hard time."_

_ "Alright, then. Can I buy you a drink?"_

_ "No. I'm fine with my drink," I responded._

_ "Well, how about some dinner?" he smirked, trying again._

_ I agreed to dinner to with him. It just came out of my mouth. I wasn't even thinking when I said that. So from there, we went to dinner, hung out, and the rest was history. I never knew I would meet one of the greatest relationships and one of the most important men in my life at a bar._

"Adrienne, hey!" someone shouted from behind me. I instantly recognized that voice. He was the only man on the roster with a Scottish accent. I turned and stopped, smiling when I saw Drew heading for me. "Hey!" I happily said, hugging him when he opened his arms.

"Long time no see," he said, his accent coming through rather thick.

"I know. So how are you? How's Taryn?" I asked.

"I'm good. She's good, and what are you doing here? Show's over, y'know."

"I know that, silly. I am actually wandering around because I'm trying to find Jack."

The look on his face changed and I giggled. He knew about my relationship with one of his closest friends and what had aspired all those months ago. I knew he was pretty surprised when I mentioned I was looking for Jack. "Jack, eh? You guys talking again?" Drew wondered.

"I bumped into him earlier, he asked me to dinner, and here I am."

"Alright. Come on. I'll take you to him." So I followed Drew to the backstage area as we talked and caught up on our own as well. Dating Jack, I made a few friends on the roster. When we broke up, I pretty much lost touch with all of them. I missed them as much as I missed Jack.

After finding Jack, we then headed to a newly opened diner. We sat in a booth and waited for a waiter to come up to us. It was nothing fancy, but I didn't mind. I really just wanted to catch up with Jack at this point. I want to tell him how I feel and see how's he doing, too. "So, it's been a year, Ade. What's up?"

"Not a lot, Jack. Just working," I replied, looking out the window.

"No new boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "What about you?"

He shook his. "Never got one after we broke things off. Couldn't bring myself to."

"You know what, Jack. Can we actually just talk outside? I'm not hungry," I asked. Jack nodded his head and we headed outside. There was a park-like bench out front, so we sat there. I faced him, pulling my legs to my chest. "You never went on a date with another girl?" I asked him. He shook his head again. "Nope. No girlfriend, no dates, no nothing. I set my heart on you the day we met at the bar and it's always stayed like that, Ade. You breaking up with me was the hardest moment of my entire life. I couldn't bring myself to date other girls when the only one I want to date is you." That was it. I leaned over, grabbing his head and pushing it forward. Our lips crashed roughly on one another and I deepened our kiss. When our tongues caressed each other, I smiled a little. I felt myself melting into nothing. I forgot how good it felt to kiss him. When we pulled apart after a few minutes or so, our breathing was heavy and we both had sly grins on our faces.

"You are coming with me tonight," Jack grinned, pulling me up with him.

"Oh, really. What's the magic word?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks before I continued leaving with him.

He got close to my body. "I want you."

I felt his arms wrap around my body. I did the same with him. We were acting like the last year never happened at all and that's all I wanted. I wanted to be Jack's again. I knew we couldn't pretend like last year didn't happen though, but all I wanted was to be in his arms and for him to be mine again.

We finally got to the hotel the Smackdown roster was staying at and when we reached his room, I quickly made my way to the edge of his bed. "Do you still love me, Jack?" I asked.

"Never stopped," he replied, standing before me as he took off his shirt.

I stood up on the bed, towering over his six foot six frame. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down a little and pressing my forehead against his. "I love you, Jack. So much. I don't know why I ever broke up with you in the first place. I was so stupid to do so," I finally admitted. Our lips touched again, but much more passionate instead of rough. I was soon laid on the bed, Jack on top of me. We stopped kissing, just looking at each other in the eyes. He brushed a strand away from my face. "What does this mean now?" I asked.

"That we're about to have sex," he joked.

I giggled lightly, pushing his shoulder teasingly. "I'm serious, Jack. Are we just going to go back like we never existed or are we going to get back together?"

"I want you, Adrienne, you know that. I want to be with you again. I love you."

Everything that was happening now had confirmed it all. Jack wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with him. He loved me and I still loved him the same. I never stopped loving him either. I may have fallen for someone else a year ago, but my feelings for Jack never went away. We had a lot to talk about, but I couldn't be another six months without the man I had deep feelings for.

"Can we just lay here? In each other's arms?" I asked.

"Of course, my baby," he said. I felt him kiss the top of my head and when I looked up at him smiling, he kissed my lips. We cuddled together and just enjoyed being in each other's arms once again.

"I love you, Jack Swagger. Forever and always," I rustled as my eyes slowly closed.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Happily ever after :)


End file.
